Krvavá hra
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Snape váhá, zda má svému milenci dopřát to, o co jej požádal.


**Originál:** Bloodwork

**Odkaz:** castleskeep7.n7et/Bloodwork.h7tm (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Seeker

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** bloodplay, nůž

* * *

**KRVAVÁ HRA**

**.  
**

Trvalo to roky než našel klid. Roky špehování Voldemorta, zabíjení a mučení a uchovávání a vyzrazování tajemství. Více než rok, než byl Voldemort konečně poražen a další rok než rozprášili co zbylo z jeho stoupenců. A celou dobu pozoroval, jak Harry Potter dospívá z dítěte s Jamesovou tváří v muže s Lilyinýma očima. Trvalo mu roky než pochopil, že všechna Harryho tajemství jsou jeho vlastní, roky trvalo než si připustil, že muž, jímž se Harry stal, chce muže, kterým Severus Snape byl.

Všechen klid vzal za své pro dvě slova, zašeptaná bez dechu ve vášnivém objetí.

"Řízni mě."

A pak ještě jedno slovo, zřídka používané, protože v jejich posteli bylo jen málokdy zapotřebí.

"Prosím."

V tom okamžiku všechno strnulo, od jeho rukou na Harryho těle, jeho srdce v hrudi až k jeho očím, uchváceným Harryho prosebnou tváří. Naléhavý pohled hlubokých smaragdových zorniček jím procházel jako dýka, páral mu plíce, zastavil dech, udusil odmítnutí dřív, než mohlo být vysloveno.

"Já ..." nemohu, chtěl říct. Ale mohl, a Harry to věděl. Právě proto se jej nikdy nezeptal. Nikdy ho nepožádal o jedinou věc, kterou mu Severus nechtěl a zároveň tolik toužil udělat.

Označit si ho.

Podepsat se svým jménem, hluboko pod kůži, do krve, kam nemůže proniknout ani magie.

Nedokázal víc než nehybně ležet, zatímco jej Harry líbal, okusoval jeho čelist, šíji, podél krku dolů, k bradavce, a ještě dál po těle, až se zachytil na konci penisu a přisál se k němu, se zničující něžností, která provázela každé jejich milování. Severus zamrkal, a nakonec, když ho začaly pálit oči, sklopil je. Viděl, že Harry se na něj dívá. Olizuje ho. Kouří ho a přitom jej prosí. Ta slova se v Severusově mozku opakovala a opakovala až kromě nich nic neslyšel, a vnímal jen jak ho Harry obratně, jemně, pomalu vede k uspokojení.

Když vyvrcholil, prsty zabořené v hustých, silných vlasech, vykřikl svou odpověď. Chtěl říct ne. Opravdu chtěl.

"Ano!"

Na všechno.

Harry jeho rezignaci ocenil oslňujícím úsměvem. Severus se zachvěl a položil se na záda, otevřený a přístupný. Harry se natáhl přes jeho tělo, podělil se s ním o jeho chuť, pak se přesunul mezi Severusovy nohy a šetrně do něj vniknul. Ne že by opatrnost byla zapotřebí, při tom jak byl uvolněný, ale takhle to u nich bývalo vždycky. Dotýkali se jeden druhého s ohleduplností, kterou nedávali najevo nikomu jinému.

Nezasvěcený by nikdy nepochopil jak taková prosba může mezi nimi vůbec zaznít. Ale Severusovi to dávalo smysl, tak dokonalý smysl, že si usilovně bránil na to jen pomyslet. Už od první chvíle, co se jeho prsty přiblížily k Harryho jemné kůži. Protože nic není tak hluboké, tak důvěrné jako první dotek nože s masem, první karmínový pramínek, první sladká kapka na rtech. První tenká jizvička, známka, že to tělo patří jemu.

Nic není něžnější než první řez.

Harry do něj pronikal hlouběji a Severus objal široká ramena, v prstech sevřel husté vlasy na Harryho zátylku. Byly nasáklé potem, lepily se mu k rukám. Držel Harryho v objetí, které nebylo pro svou nestálost o nic méně zavazující. Na tohle vzpomínal když byl sám, o tom snil když nebyli spolu, tohle je spojovalo. Tak těsně jak jen bylo možné, bez neodvolatelnosti smrti.

Nebo horké, živé krve.

S posledním přírazem a hlubokým zasténáním se Harry vylil do Severuse, sevřel jeho boky - dost na to, aby na nich nechal modřiny, a pak se rozklepal. Severus spustil ruce, sklouzl po chvějících se svalech podél dlouhé páteře až k oblému, svalnatému zadku, ještě rozechvělému doznívajícím vyvrcholením. Laskal ho a hladil a jazykem ochutnal pot stékající z Harryho spánků a Harry otočil hlavu a zachytil jeho ústa polibkem, upřímnějším než jakákoliv slova.

Dnes ne, pomyslel si Severus, když ovinul ruce kolem vyčerpaného milence a oba se uložili ke spánku. Ale už brzy.

Nenáviděl to pomyšlení.

Znělo mu v hlavě.

Po několik následujících dní se ozývalo v ty nejnevhodnější chvíle. Když vysvětloval idiotským šesťákům látku, kterou už dva roky měli znát nazpaměť. U večeře, když se díval na děti ze Zmijozelu a snažil se nemyslet na to, jak jejich řady prořídly a jak zamlklí jsou ti, kdo zbyli. Když se ráno oblékal, odcházel od spícího Harryho a potřásal hlavou, jak může člověk zvyklý brzy vstávat tak dobře vycházet s nočním ptákem.

Kdykoliv vzal do ruky nůž aby něco nakrájel, nasekal, oškrábal. Myslel na to při práci na každém lektvaru.

Harry už ho znova nepožádal. Severus věděl že to neudělá. Milovali se dál, přesně stejně jemně jako kdykoliv předtím. Zelené oči zářily, silné ruce jej přiváděly k šílenství, horké tělo, které jej přikrývalo, podrobovalo si jej a vnikalo do něj ho uklidňovalo každou noc.

Ale otázka zůstávala.

A především, zůstávala potřeba.

Možná nevyslovená, ale on ní věděl. Vnímal ji víc a víc, s každým dotekem, každým polibkem, každým přidušeným výkřikem. Pokaždé když Harryho sevřel v náručí, když schoval obličej do jeho hustých tmavých vlasů, kdykoliv jej Harry držel, kdykoliv vstával z jejich postele aniž by Harrymu dopřál po čem toužil.

Po čem i Severus toužil, a co se mu strašně bál dát.

Nevěděl jak dlouho to tak bude pokračovat. Ale Harry byl Nebelvír a na odvahu kombinovanou se ztřeštěností měl patent. Jednou v noci, když Severus stál u postele a pečlivě složené šaty pokládal na opěradlo křesla, Harry se k němu otočil. Se sladkým úsměvem.

Podal mu nůž.

Severus na něj dlouho hleděl. Harry natáhl volnou ruku a pohladil erekci, kterou Severus nedokázal ovládnout ani když zíral na zářivou stříbrnou čepel. Pomalu, tak pomalu že ho bolely oči, odtrhl pohled od nože a podíval se Harrymu do tváře.

"Ano," odpověděl Harry na otázky, které Severus nedokázal položit. Vážně? Opravdu? Navždycky?

Můj?

Na všechny odpověděl jedním slovem.

Když jeho prsty sevřely rukojeť, Severus se prohnul v zádech, penis mu zvlhnul. Harry se sklonil, olíznul špičku, jemně jej uchopil u kořene a podržel. Severus se díval jak se na tenkém ostří mihotavě odráží světlo, a Harry ho zkušeně sál, tak dlouho, dokud už nemohl udržet oči otevřené. Stisknul pevně víčka a vyvrcholil.

Otřásl se, zamrkal a podíval se dolů na Harryho. Byl ztopořený. Ležel na zádech. Olizoval si rty. Nabízel se.

Severusovi.

Aby ho pořezal.

To málem stačilo aby se Severusovi zase postavil, a v duchu Harrymu žehnal že ho napadlo zmírnit napětí, jinak by to nikdy nezvládl. Potřeboval se ovládat; už to bylo dlouho, roky, co tohle dělal naposledy, a mrazení v zádech napovídalo, že to bude stejně opojné jako tenkrát.

Opojnější než tenkrát.

Další důvod aby postupoval pomalu. Aby prodlužoval rozkoš a bolest. Aby z toho vyždímal každou kapku potěšení, až zůstane jen krev, která je spojí.

Nejdřív si načrtnul vzor jazykem. Začal v prohlubni mezi svaly, nad místem kde leží Harryho srdce. Tenká kůže na žebrech se neklidně zvedala a klesala s každým namáhavým nádechem, každý dotek napínal jeho sebekontrolu k prasknutí. Přes oblouk pánevních kostí, přes horkou kůži, kde jsou žíly těsně pod povrchem. Kolem kudrnatých chloupků, kde tělo sálalo ještě větším žárem, naběhlé, naplněné krví. Toužilo po doteku Severusových úst.

Toužilo po noži.

Jen ochutnat, nic víc, a Severus se odtáhnul. Dlouho na Harryho shlížel, snažil se uložit do paměti hladkou, bezchybnou kůži, jeho budoucí plátno. Má ho prohlásit za své, žádá jej o to v poslední chvíli před nezvratným krokem. Posední šance odvolat.

"Severusi."

Rychle otočil pohled k Harryho tváři, viděl v ní pochopení, souhlas a nad nimi touhu. Harry věděl, co to pro něj znamená. Jaké dveře se tím otevřou. Přání tak vehementně potlačované, že si je musel osvěžit. Znělo mu to v hlavě.

"Řízni mě."

Nebyla to otázka. Byl to rozkaz. Takový, jaký Severus nedokázal nesplnit. Připomněl si okamžiky z minulosti, kdy také nedokázal odolat, a chuť byla stejná, a touha byla stejná. Jen motivace se lišila.

Stejně tak výsledek.

První, plytký řez vedl podél hrudní kosti, přes mírné vyvýšení, dokud se neocitl přímo nad srdcem. Harry prudce oddechoval, ale zůstal klidný, očima sledoval nůž a Severus sledoval jeho. Jeden jemný řez, pak druhý, třetí, čtvrtý... ostří začalo vytvářet mřížkovitý vzor, a v jeho stopách se objevovaly drobné bublinky krve.

Sehnul se a stejný vzor zopakoval ústy. Na jazyku ho pálila výrazná chuť mědi a magie. Harry nad ním sténal, špička jeho penisu se vlhce otírala o Severusovu paži. Olíznul ranky, a ještě jednou, pak se narovnal, díval se jak na místech která očistil hned zase prosakuje krev.

Čepel se blýskala při jistých pohybech ruky, pod Harryho hrudním košem se objevila tenká linka, na bělostné kůži zaperlily rudé kapky, které pomalu stékaly dolů. Harry zase zasténal, tentokrát hlasitěji, když se pálení prvních řezů spojilo s ohnivou bolestí pod žebry. Při každém nádechu se rána rozšklebila a uniklo z ní víc krve, a Severus se díval, uchvácený, dokud se prsty jeho volné ruky neponořily do temně červené tekutiny.

Harry jej vzal za zápěstí, přitáhl si zkrvavené prsty ke rtům a vložil si je do úst. Severus měl co dělat aby dýchal, když Harry pomalu zavřel oči, a jeho čelist se začala pohybovat. Sál a slízával krev, zasténal kolem jeho prstů, když mu je Severus přistisknul k jazyku.

Aniž by ruku odtáhl, Severus zase zvedl nůž a při dolním okraji Harryho žeber vyřezal zrcadlově další pásek. Rozpůlil Harryho tělo. Naříkání teď bylo utlumené jeho prsty, které Harry pořád sál, ale i Severusovi se už hůř dýchalo a jejich sténání se sladilo. Sklonil hlavu, jeho vlasy se dotkly krvácející rány a krev se vsákla a zachytila do konečků pramenů, a roztírala se kolem čerstvého řezu.

Život a magie, dávané dobrovolně, pro potěšení obou. Ne kradené, ne vytržené násilím pro rozkoš a moc jednoho. Poprvé si Severus dovolil nechat se omámit, soustředit se jen na to, co dělá, na vůni Harryho kůže a potu a krve a pižma, na chuť, která mu pokrývala rty, která ho pálila na jazyku, na silný tlak kolem prstů, na pomalé, nestejnoměrné svíjení Harryho těla pod tím jeho.

Téměř dokonalé. Severusův penis se zase postavil, vlhkost z něj stékala na Harryho stehno, ale sotva mohl být víc rozpálený než pramínky krve, prýštící z rýhy na Harryho boku. Krev a pot a semeno a žár. Málem se mu podařilo zapomenout jak je to návykové.

O kolik návykovější to je, když partner sám svolí. Nová zkušenost, a ještě opojnější.

Zbýval poslední, nejchoulostivější řez. Vedl nůž přes nejtenčí kůži, shora kolem kořene Harryho penisu. Vytáhl prsty z Harryho úst, přidržel jeho penis, zatímco pracoval, pohled měl soustředěný, pohyby úzkostlivě přesné.

Harry zaskučel když se ostří zakouslo do jeho penisu, ale neuhnul. S každým nádechem zavzlykal a s každým výdechem křičel "Ano!", ale nepohnul se. Severus několikrát obkroužil ostřím penis, lehce přes velkou žílu, dokud se špička nože neocitla uprostřed žaludu. Zvednul pohled a ještě jednou se Harrymu podíval do tváře.

"Miluju tě," zašeptal, Harry se zazmítal, jeho tělem probíhaly křeče, přes ostří vytrysklo semeno. Severus Harryho pevně držel, špička nože pronikla hlouběji, smetanová a karmínová se smíchaly, zatímco tekutina stékala na Severusovy prsty, a dolů po penisu. Jeden rychlý, dokonale cílený zásah, a krev tekla spolu se semenem.

Výkřik, který rezonoval v Severusově mysli pravděpodobně vyšel z Harryho úst, ačkoliv nemohl si být jistý, popletl se mu s jeho vlasním nekonečným křikem, s křikem jeho obětí, s křikem jeho milenců; aby všechny zmizely do ztracena když sklonil hlavu a vzal do úst krvácející, pulsující penis. Cítil na jazyku slanou a sladkou chuť, cítil se na živu jako nikdy předtím, jako s nikým jiným, a bezmocně vyvrcholil, zatímco polykal.

Chvilku tak zůstali, Harryho horký a vlhký penis v Severusových ústech, ruce opatrně hladící jeho vlasy, dvojí oddechování a jinak úplné ticho. Nakonec se Harry pohnul, jeho břicho se zvedlo, uhnulo pod Severusovou tváří a on se neochotně odtáhnul.

Harry držel v ruce hůlku, a Severus ho sledoval prázdným pohledem. Ještě se nestalo aby jeho krvavou hru někdo přežil, neměl ponětí co teď Harry udělá. Asi se zahojí, smaže ty čáry, setře krev, nezbude žádná památka na to, co se stalo. Severus zavřel oči, věděl, že to nechce vidět, věděl, že to v něm něco zlomí, zničí to něco mezi nimi.

Další pohyb, a jeho ramena podepřela paže, přinutila ho zvednout se, lehnout si vedle Harryho, bok po boku. Harrymu stále ještě unikalo trochu krve, otiskovala se na Severusovu kůži. Ucítil na víčkách lehké polibky a váhavě otevřel oči. Za odměnu mu Harryho jazyk vymetl ústa, Harry ochutnal semeno a krev a uznale vydechl.

"Dívej se," zašeptal.

Severus se díval, nemohl jinak. Harry pohyboval hůlkou nad krvácejícími rankami a ty začaly růžovět. Předklonil se a s úsměvem se hůlkou dotknul svého žaludu, mimoděk se přitom prohnul a zasténal. Severus byl rozpolcený mezi pozorováním extáze, která se objevila v Harryho tváři když poraněná místa na jeho penisu rozzářil proud magie, a kontrolováním kdy Harry přestane.

Přestal včas. Jenom zastavil krvácení. Na kůži zůstane jizva. Zůstanou tam tenké, růžové linky, vystupující z porcelánové pleti, v žaludu zůstane prohlubeň. Severus se sklonil a dotknul se toho znamení jazykem.

Harry vykřikl, Severusův jazyk pokryla sprška smetany. Čekal, dokud mu Harry nezačal nekontrolovaně přirážet do úst. Teprve pak začal milostivě polykat, a jazykem hladil vystouplou jizvu.

Když už nic nezbylo a Harry pod ním ležel skoro bez dechu, Severus si lehnul k němu a objal jej. Cítil se podivně lehce, jako by se otevřela hluboká rána, nebo mu z ramenou sňali nějaké břemeno. Líně jedním prstem sledoval linie čerstvých jizev na Harryho těle a přál si aby dokázal najít způsob jak Harrymu říct co to pro něj znamená, jak to prosvětlilo stíny kolem něj.

Nepovedlo se.

Lehký polibek na ucho ho přiměl zvednout hlavu. Harry mu odhrnul vlasy, podržel si ho a políbil. Jemně jako vždycky, ale tentorát v tom cítil porozumění, jaké ještě nepoznal. Když se jejich rty konečně odělily, Severus se podíval Harrymu do očí a věděl, že slova nejsou zapotřebí.

Už mezi nimi byla něžnost a krev.

**KONEC**


End file.
